powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cain (Omniverse)
Cain is one of the Knights of Hell and it's sole leader within the order, as well as one of the sons of the first two humans on Earth, Adam & Eve, in the series: Power Rangers: Omniverse. Biography Cain, also known as The Father of Murder, is the firstborn of Adam and Eve and the older brother of Abel. He was chosen to be the second bearer of "The Mark of Cain", given by Lucifer, the original bearer, in order to convert Cain into a demon after making a deal in agreeing to not let his brother Abel become "Lucifer's pet", in exchange for Cain's own life. He then became the founder and former leader of the Knights of Hell. He was known of being as one of the most legendary and feared demons of all time. Cain and his brother are also the direct ancestors to Hunter and Kurt as well as the entirety of humanity, having to be one of the first humans that existed on Earth. History Ancient Times Cain is the firstborn son of Adam and Eve in the earlier years of Earth, and the older brother of Abel. Although it was originally and commonly thought that Cain was jealous of his brother Abel for being God's favorite, and killed him out of rage and contempt, Cain revealed that Abel was in fact talking to Lucifer. In an effort to protect his brother from corruption, Cain offered Lucifer a deal: his soul in Hell so that Abel would go to Heaven instead. Lucifer agreed, on the condition that Cain himself would send his brother to Heaven. Thus, Abel was struck down by Cain using the First Blade, which he created from the jawbone of an animal. This act of killing between brothers would set the precedent of one of their future descendants being the destined vessels of the Archangels: Michael and Lucifer, and thus again, requiring a brother killing the other during the times of "The Apocalypse". After Abel's death, Lucifer transferred The Mark onto Cain's right arm and somehow bound it to the First Blade. After killing Abel and receiving the Mark, it began to turn him into a killer. To keep himself from becoming what the Mark wanted, he turned the First Blade on himself. However, the Mark resurrected him as a Demon, specifically a Knight of Hell. Cain was also the founder and mentor of the Knights of Hell and created the entire order on his own. Cain became a scourge upon the earth, feared by humans, demons, angels and monsters alike and was considered to be the worst, deadliest, and most terrible demon to ever walk the face of the Earth, killing thousands before suddenly vanishing. As Crowley put it, he was "the best at being the worst. 1863 In the 19th century, in Jasper Springs, Mississippi, Cain fell in love with a human woman named Colette Mullen. She forgave him for all of his past sins if he would only promise to lay down the First Blade and never kill again. Cain agreed, and they eventually married. But once the rest of the Knights of Hell found out about Colette, they kidnapped her, forcing Cain to pick the First Blade back up and slaughter all but one. Abaddon, the last remaining Knight, possessed Cain's wife in an attempt to coerce Cain to return to his work, reminding him of the affair they had previously shared. Cain declined and tried to kill Abaddon, but she fled Colette's body, and Cain succeeded only in stabbing his wife. It was then that Cain made a promise to a dying Colette that he would retire from his work as a Knight of Hell. Chapter 9 Over 100 years after the events of Colette's death, Cain lived the rest of his life alone, as a bee collector on Earth. He met Kurt and Crowley when they came looking for the First Blade to kill Abaddon. Cain was initially unwilling to help and sent them away, warning them to never return. However, still searching for the blade, they broke back into his home and were caught when Cain returned. Meanwhile, an army of demons arrived. Intrigued by Kurt, Cain tested him to see if he could live up to his reputation. Cain realized that the White Dino Ranger was similar to himself. Before finally deciding to help them, he returns back to his wife's grave to forgive him on what he's going to do. Just as the demon forces were advancing, Cain then agrees to transfer the Mark of Cain to Kurt, making Kurt promise to eventually return and kill him with the First Blade. He then teleported Kurt and Crowley to safety and engaged the entire army of demons single-handedly and massacred them. After Kurt was killed by Metatron, Crowley visited Kurt's corpse and told him the story of Cain's own demonic transformation from the Mark's power; Kurt goes through the same process moments later after he's resurrected by the Mark. Chapter 10 Following the events of managing to temporarily cure Kurt from being a demon, he began to fall under the Mark's influence once more, Castiel began searching for Cain in hopes of learning a cure from him as he'd lived with its power for so long. Some time after copying the Mark to Kurt, Cain has fallen back under the influence of the Mark after slaughtering Abaddon's demons. Believing his bloodline to be "tainted" due to the number of violent criminals in it, Cain decides to kill off his bloodline despite it being "legion" and starts tracking down and slaughtering his descendants. After killing many, Cain draws the attention of Hunter and Kurt when he kidnaps and kills serial killer Clive Monroe. Cain finds Castiel at his victims' gravesite but lets him go so that he will tell Kurt and get him to bring the First Blade to kill him so Cain can get it back. Going after Austin Monroe, Clive's twelve-year-old son, Cain falls into a trap laid for him by Hunter, Kurt, Castiel, and Crowley using an Illusion Spell and is ultimately stuck in a devil's trap. Kurt confronts Cain alone with Cain telling him there is no cure for the Mark and it is better to give into its power. Cain and Kurt fight and despite the devil's trap, Cain still possessed his superhuman strength and telekinesis, leaving Kurt unmatched. Something he attributes to the fact that Kurt refuses to give in to the Mark. As Cain goes to kill Kurt with the First Blade, Kurt cuts Cain's hand off with his Drago Sword, putting him in defeat. Kurt then asks if Cain will stop his killing so he doesn't have to kill him, but Cain tells him he will never stop and bows his head, accepting his fate. Kurt finishes off Cain with the First Blade, killing him. However, Cain's words leave Kurt deeply worried in the aftermath. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Demons Category:Species Category:Human Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse